It's Nothing Personal
by NeonGreenlover
Summary: The desert is barely what you can call home, but when you're born, raised and breathe it, it is home. When sources are near their limit, existing all you can do. RATED M for sexual content and language! You've been warned! KantaXReader


The desert is barely what any one could call home, but when you've been born, raised and breathe it… It is home. The one and only home you'll ever know. It's a rough, sad, and dry existent. Where survival of the fittest is an absolute must, there's not much room for anything else. When sources are near their limit, existing is much you all can really do to the end. Nothing has changed it, I'm not sure it ever will.

The sun is your enemy, but so is the night. Temperatures rises over a hundred, and the night drops below zero. The desert plains test your abilities, scorching winds full of grain that pierce your skin like needles, seeing if you have skin of steel. The cold nights chilling you down to the core of your soul, you'd be lucky to wake up at dawn.

If you don't die of dehydration, or frost bite, congratulations, you lived to see the next day.

Being born on hell on Earth, sometimes I wonder how much time I've got to see the next day. Though, unnecessary thoughts will only get me killed. Survival is a must, for me that is. If I wish to have my enemies just to bow down and give me everything, I would lose my sanity. I would have to be pretty stupid to even think like that. A mercenary for hire only can think of two things and those things only.

Money and living for the next pay day.

Let's just hope the desert doesn't get me before my job is over.

The wind is strong today, whipping against my clothes and erasing my tracks I left behind. Looking behind me, I see that the town I left is no longer visible, I must have traveled pretty far already... I have to move forward, my job is not there anymore and there is a chance I may be followed.

"Tch…" My covered face glances towards on top of the boulder, a figure cast in the sun's blaring rays. My goggles aren't much use to see pass the suns rays, shielding my covered eyes I can only get a better view, if by not much. The figure on top of the boulder jumps down, approximately not even seven feet away.

"Oh…Humph." A smile coils under my gas mask, "A rat has left his hole?" The big lug is one of the Kawazu gang, an idiot thinking he could have a snazzy entrance. The idiot laughs, holding up a knife and a strange small device held in hand, a small coiling wire connecting to his goggles. I have never seen something like that before. I take a step back in caution.

He lunges for me and I jump clear out of the way. He face plants the sand. A tick mark twitches under my bandanna. "Are you kidding!?" I yelled flabbergast, "What was that?! I was expecting a little more than seeing you making out with the ground!" He growls and reaches for his gun, kicking it from his hand can't even be called tricky.

Stomping on him numerous times, I figured this wasn't even worth pulling out my gun. After a few minutes, he stops moving. Narrowing my eyes, I kick him in the side. I get no reaction. I kick him again. Nothing.

Kick.

Still nothing.

Kick, kick.

Nothing.

Kick, kick, kick, kick, kick.

Stepping away, I heave a disappointed sigh. "You so didn't deserve the snazzy entrance."

Turning on my heel, something grips my ankle. Alert, I turn pulling out my gun shooting, though; he stabs my ankle with the knife I have forgotten about. 'iUgh! Idiot!/i" Falling to the ground with pain, he crawls over and on top of me. The bullet pierced his shoulder, but he remains cackling.

I tried to push him off but it seems futile. With the bloody knife he grabs my hair and cuts my ponytail off. He holds the device in front of him, placing pieces of my hair into it. The something pops out from the side and into his hand. He grips my open wound. I scream in pain kicking him in the balls and tightening the gun in my hand. I hit him in the side of the head, and roll away from him.

Aiming for him face but with a swift movement he pulls out a grenade and pulling the pen slowly. He's not the only one who can move swiftly, I jump back and start running away like a bitch.

An explosion knocks me off my feet, and this time I have my face in the dirt. Wincing, my leg throbs from the knife's intrusion, and the blast knocks the wind out of me. Stumbling to get up, I look for the fool that threw that at me. "God damn it!"

The lug gets up and holds his shoulder with his free hand. Glaring, I know that I have to get away now. I have no time to play with him any more. "Hahahahah!! Run, you little lizard! You won't get far!" He laughs insanely and then groans. "Oh, ow! My balls…!"

He cackles sends a worry through my body, that device he has… It's something I should watch out for.

Five months…Five fucking months! It's stupid, it's redundant! Hiding behind a boulder, I look over my shoulder, and around the corner. I have lost sight of them, but they haven't lost sight of me. That damn detector! Argh, how could I have been so stupid!? Quickly, I make me way through a ravine, keeping my guard up.

Five months, I have been running over this desert land, running away like a mouse being chase by the cat. It's all because of that DNA detector…I thought technology like that didn't exist anymore… The Kawazu gang must of have recover it somewhere the Dark Age's ruins lay. Biting my lips, I can't help but feel like a fool.

Because of them I have no money left to buy equipment, I ran out on a few weeks back. I haven't been able to retrieve a job, all because they're chasing my tail. Now all I have left is a pistol with only two bullets left. I must save these, that is… if I can find a poor sap to steal from.

"Aw hell!" The sun is starting to recede, and my night vision no longer works. My body suit no longer retains heat, the battery died long ago. Running blind, fear courses through me. I have no idea where I am going, or even how long I'm going to last. I'm scared, and I have the nerve to call myself a mercenary?

I see nothing but darkness in front of me; I hear nothing but my own feet, the silence terrifies me. I run into a few boulders, but I keep moving. I move the goggles to the top of my head to see a little better. It doesn't help much. Each step I take is suicide, being in a ravine and to add that it is dark, one wrong step and who knows what will come.

I feel nothing under my next step, and I scream in terror. The moment it happens, I thought I would fall longer and land on hard rocks. But the moment of contact, I hear an 'oomph', and I lay on something warm, dense, but soft. In a daze of confusion and terror, I grip on to the said thing. My hands roaming over it as if I was truly blind, from what I could feel were two long appendages connecting to something long which spreads out another two somewhat smaller appendages, traveling back up there is another one.

I feel curves of a lips, cheek bones, a nose, moving my hands upwards into a mop of hair. A person, it's confirmed, I landed on a person. The said person quickly lights an oil lantern, the sudden light burning my retinas. My gas mask covers a muffled groan, my hands blocking the light.

Peeking through my fingers, I got a now better vision of the person I landed on. It's a boy, maybe in his teens, though he has a rough boyish face. He had piercing eyes; just a look sends shivers down my spine. Suddenly he ripped my mask off; in response I whipped my pistol to his forehead.

A lop-sided grin slithered in to a large devious grin; he started snickering which turn into chuckling and none other than cackling. I stared confused, but then realized why. The boy started bucking his hips which I happen to be sitting right on top of him. I squeal and hop off him, falling flat on my back.

"Heheheeee~! A hot babe finally wants to screw me!" He starts snickering madly, crawling over me. "Come here, sweetie! Daddy wants to taste you!" I scream and start kicking at his face. He grunts as his face jerks backwards with each kick, but he still continues to advance. Swinging the gun into his face just before he leaps on me, he stops immediately.

He's face is stone cold, looking deep in my eyes, and right in front of them snatches my pistol and throws it behind him. He gets that same lecherous grin on his beat up face, "Hahaha! There's no use for those ugly things to be in the hands of a woman. Now, c'meeerrrree~…." He growls, as his hand grips my right breast, and starts kneading. A ferocious blush took over my tan face.

I kicked him in the balls and everything stops. He trembles in the corner, holding himself. "Ugh….stupid bitch…." He mutters as streams of tears flow from his eyes. I, myself, was a little ways off, but still in the oil lantern's light.

I glared daggers, "Jerk, you deserved it."

His face shot up as he was still holding his family jewels. "BITCH! WHO DESERVE A KICK TO THE CROTCH!? Gah!! If you didn't have such nice knockers, you'd be long gone!!"

"Pervert!" I scream throwing a rock at his head. A large bump develops, and he screams out in pain. "Tch…" I turn my head to the side; I can't stay here any longer. The Kawazu Gang is hot on my trail and as much as this jerk deserves to get shot I can't risk having an unnecessary death on my resume.

Standing up, the boy stares at me. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" He snaps. I glare at him, just turning away. He jumps up and grips my wrist. My glare hardens.

"Let go, ass wipe! I don't have time to play with you!"

"Tough luck, bitch! You kicked me pretty hard, what am I going to do if I can't have kids?! I'm holding you responsible!"

I gagged, "I did all the women in the world a favor! Who wants to bare your kid anyways!?" I struggle in his grip, for someone so short he's pretty strong…

"Chicks are lining up just for me to ravish them!" He retorts, seeming I hit a nerve. I gagged again. I turned and kicked him in the stomach, but he held his ground gripping my ankle with his free hand. I wince in pain. With the lack of balance I fall to the ground which brought the pervert on top of me. He takes advantage of this and pins my wrists to the side of my head.

"Let go of me! I have to go!" I screamed and struggled.

He cackles, "I'll show you why women would want me!"

"Oh, shut up!" I snarled, "I bet you even haven't had sex with a chick!"

He freezes with the biggest scowl on his face, pink dust his tan cheeks. "I-I HAD PLENTY!"

With a sly look and a smirk, I pushed my foot under his chest and kicked him off. "A little boy like you wouldn't know what to do if he saw a naked girl." I stand up, walking over to my pistol; stepping on him in the process. Reaching down to pick up my pistol, it's suddenly shot away from me. A gasp breached throw my lips and I jump back.

"Damn it, they're here…!" I bit my thumbnail, anticipating my next move. How do I get out of here, where are they, how many are there now? "Fuck!" What do I do!?

A gun is shot to the side of me and into the upper parts of the dark, cold ravine. A cry is heard from a distance, followed by what seems rocks' crumbling. The boy next to me has a shotgun out and is aiming in another direction. His eyes are just as sharp just like the moment my own came in to contact with his moments before. His eyes flicker to me, in a suspicious manner, "What the hell did you bring over?!"

Running for my own pistol, I grabbed it and return to his side. Standing right behind him, aiming in any direction where I can pick out any movement. "Have you heard of the Kawazu Gang?"

"Those idiots!? Why are they all the way out here?!" He snaps, shooting off to the right, another cry heard.

"For me." I muttered shamefully, my pride burning at my own stupidity.

"What do they want with you? Why aren't you dead yet?" He asks, pinning his back closer to mine.

"First off, it's not any of your business! Also, I'm not weak as to let them kill me." You growled as he snickers spitefully.

"It seems like you're weak enough to have them find you." He snickers more, and I nudge him in the back with my elbow. A bullet pierced the ground right below his feet.

"Shit!" He yelled and grabbed the back of my collar, dragging me out of the lantern's light.

"That bitch is with Desert Punk!" All too familiar voice, the one who started all this mess, yells to his comrades.

My eyes widen as I look at the boy dubbed Desert Punk. "You're-" His hand covers my mouth, and harshly hushes me. Unwillingly, I nod, remaining silent.

Sitting in silence is not a good sign. The silence is bad, it's not what I want and it seems to know that. Thus, spitefully playing with me. The supposedly Desert Punk keeps his guard up, ready for any assault. An idea comes to mind, I frown at it knowing I have to keep my word. If the rumored ruthless Desert Punk is to work with me, it's going to be the only way I can do it. I know for sure he can get rid of them, he's not being tracked, and it is the only way.

Encircling him with my arms, my chest presses against his backside. He tenses, his eyes wide, and soon fills with lust. Putting on my best pout and ogling eyes I can muster, I rub my chest against him. "If you're the real Desert Punk, I need you're help." For a moment his face falters, but gains a lecherous drooling grin, as I keep pressing myself to him. "If you can get rid of those awful men for me…" I move my lips close to his ear, "I'll give you what ever your heart desires…" A sheer bluff, half hoping he wouldn't fall for an obvious trick.

He starts chuckling dumbly, looking over his shoulder, "Anything…? Hehehee…really?" I give another pout, but his face snaps into anger. "Wait a minute. I notice a long time ago that you don't have any cash on you. My rescue fee is pretty hefty." My eye twitches slightly. Damn it.

"**Well**," I growled losing my face, "What the hell do you want?!" His face turns from serious to goofy, the side of his mouth dripping drool. He starts giving that same maniacal laughter as his cheeks turn pink. My eyes widen as I release him. "**Hell no!**"

He smirks, "Didn't you say you'll give me _anything_ I desire?" I gulped, aw hell. "Hehe. Well, I desire that." He holds one of his hands to cover his smiling mouth as the other point to the lower regions of my body. A growl rumbled my throat, red tinting my face. The sound of the gun shoots off in the distance. Panic filling my eyes; I look towards the sound than back at his stupid grin.

"F-Fine! I'll friggin' do you as much as you want, just **please**! Get rid of them!" A dreamy look plaster on his face as he slowly laughed. I gulped, to whom did I just write my death sentence with…? Anything to survive…right?

Desert Punk laughing never ceased, instead it grew louder and more insane. His eyes carried a flame of which I never seen before. He abruptly jumps out of view, shooting a series of bullet in the air. My wide eyes stared in disbelief; oh hell…what did I just get myself into?

"WAHAHAA!!! COME OUT, COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!!" Desert Punk jumped down behind one of the lackeys, with a twisted grin, "Found you~!!" The guy screams while wetting himself, only to Desert Punk's delight, runs away. '_Oh man, this is going to be easy~! Mwahaha~! Soon her lovely breasts-not as lovely as Junko's though-will be mine! Mmmm~! I can't wait, now all I have to do is beat these dumb asses, now…where are the rest?_'

A chill run up my spine. Looking around, I know that I need to find a better place to hide. Besides that, I need to ransack Desert Punk's crap, find guns and something warm. Perhaps, he even has news batteries. Pushing myself against a boulder, I look at the small campsite of Desert Punk's belongings. Crawling towards, I know I must keep close to the ground, though it does bring some vulnerability. Pulling his bag towards my form, I look through it, careful just in case that there are any traps with in it to set it off.

Finding a set of pants, a tank top along with a cape, I shoved the clothing in my own bag. Grabbing some of the ammo also the spare gun that was left in the bag, something seemed off. Inspecting it I threw it back, the gun is broken and utterly useless. Which also makes the ammo I have useless if I don't have any type of the guns for it at all. Ugh, this is aggravating. Turning to the oil lantern, I turn it off, and slipped in the dark corners once again. I groan, "This better blow over soon."

I hate being helpless.

Mean while Desert Punk was enjoying his slaughter, knowing he had a pair of jugs waiting for him. He continued to laugh manically, as another series of gunfire filled the air.

I leaned against the boulders, my head too heavy carry itself anymore. An itch tweaked at my ankle, and a source of release, I began to scratch it. My eyes fluttering open, I look at my ankle, which proved useless to see through the night. Looking in my bag, I pulled out a flash light that was store in Desert's Punk bag. Pointing the light on it, I gasped. A hard square object was pushing against my flesh. Mentally slapping my face, I grabbed the pocket knife from my bag.

I growled in anger stabbing my ankle.

_**He holds the device in front of him, placing pieces of my hair into it. The something pops out from the side and into his hand. He grabs my open wound.**_

"I can't believe it..." I looked at the small little device, wires, and chips decorating its small form. I crushed it with in my fist. "That's how the bastards did it..." The moon light loomed over my form, eyes shining dangerously. "My turn."

The red dot on the device suddenly disappeared. The group leader eyes narrowed, 'i_She finally found it._/i' Standing up and looking around the corner, his night vision fell on a target, Desert Punk. '_That bitch actually got Desert Punk, this is going to be a challenge._' He lift up his gun and targeted at Desert Punk's back.

"I was a right..." The leader swung around, my eyes boring into his night lenses. "A rat shouldn't leave his hole." He shot, the bullet flying across my cheek. Red liquid dripped down my cheek, my eyes narrowed. I held my hands up, mocking defenseless, "You'd actually shot an unarmed gal? What's wrong with you?" I smirked, my hands reach for my suit ripping it opening a tad. Inhaling, I held my hands across my chest and screamed.

"PUNK!!!"

Wild eyes shot over, seeing my form and the offender. Blood dripped down my cheek, chest nearly exposed and a desperate look lingered. Desert Punk gave out a heated cry of rage, using his jet pack to blast himself over.

"THOSE ARE MY TITTIES!!!"

In all his glory his feet collided with the offender, knocking him off the cliff. Both of us watch him fall to his early grave. All I could think it was a strange way to end a fight. I glanced at Desert Punk from the corner of my eye. A lop-sided smile tingled my lips, then a frown. I just remembered the deal....Aw hell.

Gathering around a small fireplace in a abandon home, both of us sat aside from one another. I stared directly at him, nervous and absolutely embarrassed. He had that creepy smile on his face, rubbing his hands together. He just had no shame. He hunched over on to his hands, my hand flying up to stop him. He got a indifferent look on his face at my action. "If I'm doing this, we gotta exchange names. I'm [y/n]. And you?"

"Kanta." He grumbled, but then smirked devilishly. I sighed and let him advanced, a deal is a deal. Kanta's face appear before my own, his eyes dark and full of lust. I gulped nervously and closed my eyes. His lips aggressively touched my own, his hands played with my hands and soon traveled up my arms. His hands grasp my short hair, pulling me deeper into the kiss. I would pull away at a short distance for air and he would slam his lips against mine again.

My own hands found the way to his shoulders, giving them a light squeeze before they venture into his messy locks. A moan muffled against his lips before he slowly pulled away, leaving me utterly breathless. His lips kissed my cheek, his tongue sliding across my lips, unconsciously opening for the slick appendage. But it flickers only a second inside before it slides to my bloody cheek. He rolls his tongue over the small wound, lapping up the excess blood. He lets a groan slide out from his throat.

Returning to my lips, he give a small peck before he travels down my chin, under it and to my neck. He began to suck softly, nipping here and there. Another moan breached through my lips, my response was a strained groan. Kanta's hands traveled to my ripped suit, grabbing a hold, he peeled it off my body. Pushing the sleeve off my arms, my hands travel back to his hair. Rough hands placed themselves on my stomach, sliding upwards and landing my breast. The moment I take a gasp, Kanta takes advantage of this moment and covers my mouth with his.

His kneading left me breathless, it felt so wonderful. Thumbs flickered over hardening pink buds, a moan escapes my lips again. My head fells backwards, as content sigh slipping out. Kanta took this moment to tend to my chest. My eyes glazed over, I felt it. Lust. That delicious sin that sends my body out of control. Take hold of me, "Please..." My plea went unheard, Kanta continues his devilish deeds. Something wet rolled over the hard bud, lips collapsing around it.

My body trembles, like never before. I'm not sure where I am any more, the pleasure has control of me now. I don't mind it at all. He slowly sucks the swollen nub, kneading the other breast much harder now. His free hand travels to the lower regions, yanking the rest of my suit off. The some what cold air bristles against my heated skin. Kanta moans and chuckles as the mischievous hand wanders down. Releasing my nipple, he looks up into my clouded eyes. "Ah..." His fingers dip below the folds, "What's this...?" His voice grew husky, teasing my very being.

He fingers glide along my clit, and I can't help but shutter. He smirks, sliding a finger in. My hands grip his shoulders for dear life, ah it feels so good. Kanta begins to pump his finger, loving the soft wetness. His head travels back down to my breast, and repeats the actions moments before. I'm losing myself, my head is spinning, where is the ground? "Kanta..." I sigh, and he twitches. His finger gains speed and my body tenses and trembles in delight. "K-kanta..!" His thumb rubs against a small bundle of nerves and sends my body on fire.

The second I think he could do no more, he slips another finger in. "Nn!" It hurt a bit, but disappeared quickly. Kanta pulled back continuing his motions at his studies my flushed face. His own face looked pain, and flushed. Trying to focus on his eyes, I couldn't before long my eyes rolled in the back of my head and I saw white. I screamed out his name as I clanged to him, my chest arching as my body suddenly went limp.

He eased me down on to his sleeping bag, my breath rugged, harsh and shallow. I shudder as he pulled his fingers out, and began to suck on the dripping juices happily. A hand ran down my body, from the collar bone, over my breast and along my stomach. "Ah..." His fingers ignited my skin where he touched. I looked over him, and notices a not so small detail. "Why...are you still dressed?" I breathed out as he smirks. He leans close to me ear, his breath tickling me.

"Don't like it?" He nipped at my earlobe. "I'm quite comfortable like this."

I moaned at the sensation, and the sound of his voice. Shaking, my hands gripped at his vest, slowly unzipping it. He didn't move, didn't bother to help, he just kept his lustful gaze on my eyes and my chest. Lifting his tank top over his head wasn't easy, he wasn't helping, he didn't bother lifting his arms. Instead, I pulled it over his head and let it slip down his tone arms. Though where the shirt landed displeased Kanta greatly. His shirt pooled around his wrist, right above my breast. I gave a smirk, and held on the shirt. I held it tightly against my chest.

He growled and a spark went through my body. Oh, that sound was just lovely. He really must do it again. Kanta never hating a shirt more in his life than he did now, ripped the shirt from my hands. He snarled, and smirked as it flung behind him. The smirk didn't last long as he realized I cover my breast with my hands. He gripped my hands and pinned them at the side of my head, lowering his groin to my covered womanhood. He rolled his hips against mine, and I let out a fragile moan.

Kanta slowly began to dry hump, still pinning my hands down. He face strained, and his eyes tightly shut as he grit his teeth. His pants felt so tight that it should be impossible. His member throbbed and throbbed as it rubbed against me. He groaned in pain and pleasure, he looked down at my bouncing breast. It just made it worse. He came to a halt, which surprised me. His hand gripped my panties and ripped them apart. "Wha-" His hand covered my mouth, and removes itself just as quickly as it came.

Kanta stood up, towering over me. His hands travels to his stomach, to the hem of his pants and began to undo them in front of my hungry eyes. His pants and boxers fall to the ground, leaving a dry lump in my throat. His shaft stood, throbbing in all its glory. Kanta smirked devilishly, kneeling down in front of me. "Grab it." He demanded, and I did. Softly grabbing this throbbing organ sent the familiar sparks through my body. He groaned delightfully as I began to pump. He leaned back against the wall, running his short nails along the floor.

I sped up, my hand running up and down along his long, hard, throbbing member. His gasp for air, breathing roughly now. His hands shot out and gripped at my hair roughly, I grunted, getting what he wanted. Teetering over his member, I dipped down and flickered the tip of my tongue over his tip. He groaned, seething at the pleasure. Thinking he suffered just enough, I take him in fully. A loud groan echoed around the small home. The fire cackled, and wood broke, sending a cloud of ash up in the air. Almost saying how Kanta felt.

Wrapping my tongue around that long appendage, I sucked long and hard. "Ah! AH, [Y/N]! Harder!" Granting his wish, I began to suck harder, and fast as I could. His chest heaved up and down, barely able to catch his breathe. The tension in his groin grew, almost painfully. He tried to hold back his climax, but the moment when he felt my teeth gently run across his member, fireworks exploded in front of his eyes. Hot and salty liquid shot in the back of my throat, and I tried to swallow as much as I could.

Hearing his strain groan brought warmth to my lower region. "Ah...a-ah..." He breathed out, his eyes glazing over at me in lust. His limp member was still twitching for sometime as I crawled over his heavy form. I began placing kisses against his collar bone, letting my nail gently scratch across his skin. He placed sloppy kisses at the corner of my mouth, his hands entangling in my short locks. Smiling slightly, I return the sloppy kiss, sighing in his lips which he swallowed gratefully.

My hand retrieved his limp member, pumping it gently to get him going again. Kanta groaned, his own hand reaching up and began kneading my breast. I moaned in sheer delight. Pulling away from the kiss, I straddled his lap. Pumping him was a tad awkward this way but I kept at it. Situating myself over his semi-limp member, I held it up to my entrance. Gently, I rubbed his member against my clit. I moaned out my womanhood becoming wet once again. Kanta gulped, and exhaled deeply. He swam within the pleasure, welcoming it to take him over again.

His hands gripped my hips roughly, and removed my hand from his shaft. With great force his plunged his member in, and I scream out in pain and pleasure. Not even waiting to adjust, he thrust in and out also pulling down my hips harshly. He got a sexy smirk on his face, his eyes glinted with a fierce lust. He hips thrust harder into me, and my voice rang throughout the room. His grip tighten thrusting me down on him harder and faster, the sound of skin slapping skin sent him ablaze. He grunt and groaned thrusting in and out faster, his eyes nearly rolled in the back of his head.

I had to claw his chest to keep balance, my womanhood enduring this rough, but absolute wonderful treatment. My walls clamped around his member, which unwilling made him thrust in harder than before. I grabbed his hands and force him to grab my breast, he didn't complain. Our mouth found each other, tangled in a war of tongues. Groans, moans, and whimpers sang the lovely tune of sex.

Kanta removed his hands and grabbed my upper arms, pushing his hips up and holding it til he pushed me against the wall. Now stuck, he thrusting continues, this time gaining speed and more rough than before. I held him tightly in my arms, grinding full force into my tender womanhood. Fire burned in the pit of my stomach, tears of pleasure stung the corner of my eyes. And once again, Kanta's and mine mouth found each other.

The sensation was unbelievable, my world would focus in and out. I could no longer feel the wall that Kanta held me against, I couldn't feel the ground where my toes curled. All I felt was a hot being, pulling in and out of me, his tongue entangling with mine. My senses were gone, all I could do now was feel the burning sensation take over my body.

Kanta was having a hard time to hold on, he would not come before I did. He never believe a woman could feel so tight and wet at the same time. He never thought that breasts would feel so much better like this, this feeling blinded him. He grit his teeth and slammed harder in and pulled out, thrusting back with more strength. "[Y-y/n]...." His voice was going, it trembled, it pained him so much. All it did was excite me, and I pushed against his manhood further.

One hand clawed at the wall, the other entangled in my hair pushing my face to his. Another heated tongue war started and I was losing. My hands clawed his back as he grunted. I was reaching my limit, but so was Kanta. I thrust my head back and let out a silent scream as he hit a special spot. He repeatedly hit the spot, and no long after, a burst of white took over my vision. Kanta sped up, cracking the wall he clawed. And soon he met his release. His fireworks once again exploded as he spilled his hot seed deep within.

Two sweaty, limp, bodies gasps and wheezed for air. Each other trying their best to hold on another, but it was futile. There was no strength left. So with that, Kanta and myself fell dead asleep.

Dawn broke, the sun starting to appear. Putting on the clothes that I took from Kanta's bag, I grab his weapon, beside his shitty old shotgun. I look over Kanta's spread out form, snoring contently. A Cheshire grin slithered on my face, recalling last nights events. Gathering all the supplies, that I once again, took from Kanta. I walked towards the door, but before heading out. I look at Kanta, and walk over to the sleeping teenager. Bending down, I place a kiss on his cheek, which he get a strange grin and mutters in his sleep.

"Sorry, about taking your stuff..." I whispered, and smiled sadly, "It's survival. It's nothing personal." With one last chaste kiss on the cheek, I walk out into the dry plains.

An hour later, our reckless mercenary begins to stir. Sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes, the memory of last night plays in his head. A goofy grin appears, but soon vanishes when he looks over at his equipment. He stares eyes wide.

"AW HELL!"

Off in the distance, a certain someone sneezed.


End file.
